50 Themes of Alanna and George
by still-unwritten-4-now
Summary: 50 themes of the original Tortall Couple. Alanna and George - facing the Golden years?


**50 Themes of Alanna and George**

(A/N: These 50 Themes that I am writing are part of a 50Themes challenge I have going on with myself. Using at least 20 of the same through out each "50 themes" coupling (Each one cannon or hinted at eg Daine/Numair, Alanna/George etc) and I have to use on Tortall (excluding Beka Copper cos I haven't read her yet) couples – this includes Aly/Nawat – just because Aly is in the Copper Isles, she was born in Tortall and her mum is Alanna come ON! She's Tortallian! So yeah (Boy that was long) any hints or themes you want to see just PM me or email me – I'll thank you with a smile face so yeah A/N end)

**Rain  
**The rain was torrential. George smiled blissfully from the cover of Pirates Swoop. His smile widened as he thought of Alanna, half way to Corus, now stuck in the rain, and – for once in his life – he _didn't_ wish he was wife Alanna at that moment.

**Fire**  
Her fire was purple – a deep purple, like staring into a wall of amethysts or straight into her eyes – a feat in itself. Alanna bet though, that if George had 'showy magic' that it would be the same colour as his eyes – green/hazel. And would probably get him into a _lot_ of trouble.

**Dragon**  
George has seen many things, but he wished that he could have seen Daine's little dragon against the flock of Wyverns – just hearing about it makes him think of a visit the Dragonlands.

**Bed**  
Alanna, cold, wet and miserable walked into her bedroom finding her husband tucked up nice and cosy in her bed – without his shirt on. Smiling wickedly, she peeled off her wet clothes and crept under the blankets, making sure that her wet head was on his bare chest and that her cold body was pressed hard against him. She grinned when he swore.

**Hints**  
"Alanna love, you're imagining things! Jon doesn't – and isn't – hinting at you getting a squire!"  
"He's mentioned Neal a lot."  
"Neal's going to be a father!"  
"Oh. Why didn't anyone tell me that _before_ I started looking?"

**Ale**  
Not her preferred drink, but in his company she didn't really care.

**Drunk**  
Allan the Lioness, Kings Champion, was blind drunk. Not that anyone cared – only George was with her, and he was just as drunk as she was.

**Ball**  
"George, about Alanna and the Ball..." Thayet began  
"We aren't going – I've got urgent business that requires a champion."  
"What business?" Thayet asked suspiciously.  
"I'm in the secret and lies, cloaks and daggers business – meaning I'm not at liberty to say."  
"But the Ball!"  
"There will be other balls," he reassured her _And other urgent business_

**Flower**  
Thought she had the temper of a lioness, George believed her a flower – small, delicate, red and purple – all love and passion confined to her big heart and little body.

**Boat**  
If Alanna can, she will avoid boats at all costs.  
If George can, he will find a reason – a legitimate reason – for her to get her on one. He loved how she turned green.

**Stars**  
"There's faithful," Alanna whispered, looking at the night sky.  
George nodded, but swore the stars that made up one of its eyes winked at him.

**Rock**  
No matter how many time Thayet or Jon or George or Numair or Daine tried to convince that the diamond on her ring was special, rare. She'd just shrug. "It's still an old rock on a shiny hunk of metal." _But I love it all the same,_ She'd add in her head.

**Cat**  
After Aly left, Alanna found herself a cat – black with green eyes. She called it 'familiar' – green eyes for Aly, black coat for faithful.

**Sunset  
**Sunsets were always prettier if they got redder then Alanna's hair, or so George thought.

**Whisper**  
They had code names. Not very original ones, but it made them feel like spontaneous teenagers. Hers was Lioness. His was Whisper.

**Kiss**  
Thought they were 'old' 'grandparents' 'past their prime' they still would – on any occasion for any reason – kiss each other until the whole room was cheering, clapping and whistling.

**Feathers**  
One of the things that George and Alanna found while raising Kids was that feathers worked better if they stayed inside the pillow or on the bird.

**Snow**  
Alanna hated being cold or wet but she could sit in the snow for hours – so long as George was there to warm her up.

**Raiders**  
In their opinion, Raiders were just pirates without a cause – or a ship.

**Sea**  
As much as she'd like it to go away, the very prospect of riding on the sea just upset her insides as the actual rocking.

**Crow**  
George had heard of in-laws, but crows? Even _that_ was new for him.

**Nobles**  
There wasn't a Noble in the whole court who found that the public displays of affection displayed by George and Alanna longing – and everyone of them wished that they didn't care about decorum as well.

**Bet**  
There wasn't a bet that Alanna wouldn't take or a wager that George wasn't in on.

**Rich**  
Alanna and George had separate savings as well as combined ones – either way they were rich in their own right.

**In-laws**  
The term 'animals for in-laws' didn't even being to cover it.

**Grandchildren**  
George was overjoyed to have grandkids – even more for the fact that they didn't have feathers. Alanna agreed and thought that grandkids were much more fun than children.

**Triplets**  
When Alanna and George found out that Aly was having triplets, they both laughed – it seemed adequate payback for all the trouble she had caused them.

**Birthday**  
When it was Alanna's 50th birthday, instead of moaning about old age, she went and challenged Raoul, Jon and Gary to duels – just to prove that she still had it.

**Retirement**  
They never talked about retirement – it just wasn't on the table. They couldn't fit it in anyway – they had such busy lives.

**Myles**  
When Myles got a raspy caught, Alanna knew that the near future looked slight bleaker, with a little less colour in the sky, and little less sparkle in the stars.

**Eleni**  
George insisted when Myles got sick that they both move in with them. Eleni was the first to agree.

**Past**  
Alanna visited Trebond fief often – more to check up on Coram and Rispah then anything else. She sighed through for every trip brought back memories of the past.

**Friends**  
Alanna smiled when she realized that all her friends all her friends – who swore they would never marry – ended up with wives and husbands and kids. She grinned when she realized that she was influential to several successful marriages.

**Gods**  
Whatever way anyone looked at it The Coopers family had a history of being touched by the Gods – including Alanna.

**Tease**  
They still tease each other over everything, especially memories of the past.

**Time**  
It still amazed him how the time since he old Alanna he loved her to her agreeing to marry him seemed longer then all the years after that combined.

**16**  
It was agreed – 16 was the age that changed everything.

**Year**  
"How long has it been?" Alanna asked him one day. "How long have we been together?"  
"Since I kissed you when you were 16?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nigh 30 years – to the day almost."  
"It seems like it all happened – everything from then on – could be condensed into a year."  
"Best year of my life."

**Swoop**  
Once Nawat visited, both George and Alanna found with surprised relief that he didn't was to stay forever – not even the Swoop could handle him.

**Dog**  
He was a dog person. She was a cat person. Neither of them were fond of birds so they got a dog.

**Numair**  
George and Numair got on a lot better once George explained the whole crow thing to him. Numair understood completely.

**Blue**  
They both agreed, that once they retired they would keep true to form – they would paint the town blue.

**King**  
It didn't surprise Jon that a few years after the triplets were born that Alanna stepped down from Champion. She remained, however, King's Best Friend, Advisor, and Tounge-lasher, much to Thayet's glee

**Queen  
**George asked her once if she's rather be a queen. Alanna kissed him for being so stupidly cute.

**Nests**  
The term 'empty nesters' was on that George wouldn't wait to spring on Aly.

**Retort**  
Of course, Aly was aware of this – her retort would be to send her kids off to him.

**Parents**  
"Hey George, you know what I realized?" Alanna said one day.  
"What's that?"  
"We are kind of siblings,"  
"What?!"  
"Well, my foster-father married your mother."  
"Alanna, when it comes to parents – don't even go there."

**Neal**  
When Alanna found out that Neal was going to be a father, she laughed for months on end. She didn't see how any man so oblivious could be a father. Then remembered that Jon was father of 5.

**Final**  
When George declared that the next battle would be the final, Jon and Alanna fought that until George came to a compromise – Alanna could only go to the Battle field as a Healer, nothing more. Jon agreed o that, but Alanna wouldn't talk to George for days.

**Temper**  
Over the years, Raoul, Gary, Jon, George, Neal Buri and Thayet had thought that with time and patience that Alanna's temper would cool slightly – only George was openly pleased that it didn't.

**Good bye**  
"George, how long is it now?" Alanna asked him.  
"Until what?"  
"Until I'm drooling and mumbling about by-gone days, waiting for the Black God to take me? How long until Goodbye?"  
"A while yet Love. Don't fret about it. Why the sudden fear of mortality?"  
"I found another one,"  
"Another what?"  
"Grey hair."  
George laughed. "Sweet, if we have to have this talk every time you find another grey hair..."  
"I know, but still, I'm..."  
"Scared?"  
"Not exactly. But...apprehensive I think."  
"You won't be alone – not for long."  
"I know that. Love you George."  
"Love you too."


End file.
